Treat You Better
by TimeLadySong
Summary: It would never completely heal, the memory would never fade, but with her by his side it didn't matter.


**Yet another piece of my homework. Turned out much longer than my other works but this is, so far, my favorite one. Enjoy it!**

Pepper usually enjoyed these kinds of events. Sure, most of the time they could be rather boring with all the business talk, but Pepper found something really relaxing about them. Yet she was more than relieved to be back home, especially since Tony had seemed to be at discomfort all evening. Whenever she had asked him what the problem was, he would simply give her his trademark smile and brush it off. However, Pepper had known him for almost two decades, two years of which they had been an item, and she was probably the only one who could tell when he was lying.

When they eventually closed the door behind them, the first thing they did was going upstairs to get out of their formal clothing. As amazing as they looked, and as much as Pepper loved to dress up, casual clothes were always so much better. And no, not only because Tony thought Pepper looked absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time when she wore some old shirt of and sweatpants while having her hair up in a messy bun.

As usual, she had taken longer to get out of her fancy dress and to remove all the make-up so in the meantime Tony had decided to go down into the workshop and work on his suit. Being Iron Man required to improve his suit whenever he had the chance to, even if it meant he could only use brief moments, like this one, for it. It was also a great way to avoid Pepper seeing the noticing the ache in his chest.

He was used to his arc reactor, it had taken him a while to properly adjust to it but at this point his chest rarely hurt anymore. This evening, though, it itched again. Tony was so focused on his work, and the itching on his chest, that he didn't hear Pepper's bare feet walking over the tiled floor of his workshop. It was only when two delicate arms wrapped themselves around his middle that he stopped his work and hung down his head.

"I thought you'd be waiting for me in the living room – or bedroom, as a matter of fact." The smile on her lips was more than audible in her voice and Tony couldn't help but smile himself. She could always make him smile, even when he didn't feel like it and vice versa. It was simply how they worked.

Pepper gently stroked his stomach as she waited for his answer, only to notice that he was still rubbing his chest around the arc reactor through his shirt. "Sorry, I didn't realize you would be ready this soon."

"You're getting older Mr. Stark. Time goes by faster."

"You sure know how to boost my ego, honey."

"Tony, what's wrong? You've been behaving strange all evening. Just talk to me."

That woman, she definitely knew how to get him to open up to her. Tony wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if she really didn't notice just what the soft tone in her voice did to her. He settled for the prior one.

"It's nothing. My chest has been a bit sore all day. I can't get rid of that feeling."

He didn't need to say another word. Years of practice taught her what she needed to do and without really thinking about it, Pepper let his hand fall over his and entwined her fingers with his. To them, it was a really intimate gesture and Tony couldn't fight when Pepper gently tugged him along with her.

They ended up in the bedroom, Tony sitting on the edge of their king-size bed while Pepper had disappeared in the bathroom to get the supplies she needed to treat him. Though the strawberry blonde hadn't said a word about what she was going to do, Tony knew exactly what had been in her mind and had already gotten rid of his black tank top.

Even when she returned Tony made no attempt to move at all. He remained completely quiet and just kept his eyes on her. It was easier this way – he wouldn't say anything stupid or try to brush it off again and she wouldn't have to argue with him but could focus on easing his pain. But that didn't mean she would remain quiet as well.

"It happens more often, doesn't it? I noticed your discomfort a few times before, but I didn't want to push you or anything. Tony, why would you try to hide this from me?"

And that was exactly the question. Why? Of all the people, why did he hide it from her? It couldn't be because he didn't trust her, she knew that. And yet she didn't have any explanation why he would keep it from her, especially not after he had promised her never to keep something like that from her again.

"I don't know. It just didn't seem important enough. It isn't like it's not bearable, just really annoying. It never really healed, you know."

Talking about it brought back the memories of Afghanistan. Of him being gone for three months without her knowing whether he was dead or not. Of him fighting to get back home, back to _her_.

While he talked to her, Pepper put some ointment on his chest, gently slather the area around the arc reactor in the middle of his chest. Her delicate fingers sent little lightnings through his body, causing his head to tingle and making him relax.

He didn't deserve her. It was one thing Tony was quite sure about, even when she tried to convince him of the contrary.

Pepper only nodded, not saying a word. There was nothing she could have said that would have made it any better. It didn't matter, Tony knew she was being respectful and understood it.

Minutes passed and once Pepper finished she put away the supplies while he put his tank top back on. Tony grabbed her hands when she was about to pass him again and pulled her closer to him, arms sneaking around her slim waist to hold her in place. Pepper knew the meaning of it. Placing a tender kiss on top of his head, she run her hands over his back in a soothing manner when she heard his soft murmur.

"It's okay, I love you too. Let's get some sleep."

Pulling her hair free from her bun, Pepper gently moved them to lie down, pulling the blanket over them and wrapping an arm around him from behind. He thought he didn't deserve her, but she proved him wrong.


End file.
